


Cool Down

by WastelandSpectre (ClockworksApprentice)



Series: Stories of 2018 [8]
Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Nudity, Other, POV Second Person, POV reader, Reader fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworksApprentice/pseuds/WastelandSpectre
Summary: Commission for MaimishouNSFW (only mildly explicit)After a long competition, you and Ellie share a long relaxing bath together that leads to something more intimate.





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maimishou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maimishou).



> For Maimishou (Tumblr)  
> Reader x Ellie fic  
> Word count: 1219

Adrenaline pumps through your veins at your recent victory - or rather, Ellie’s victory. You can’t help but cheer, excitement pouring from you in waves. Suddenly, spending all these hours in a hot, non - air conditioned building in the middle of summer is all worth it. It always is for her. 

 

You can see her large, triumph grin from your place on the stands. Her recent, now champion, robot under her arm. Her twinkling eyes meet yours and your heart skips a beat. She winks and your breath catches in your throat, your smile wavering with nerves. She waves you over to where her team is celebrating and who are you to say no?

 

Despite all the grinning faces that greet you as you join the Arlington Robotics team, you feel a bit of place. As if you’re not worthy to stand with them and soak in their celebration like this. Standing with them this soon after winning makes you feel like you’re stealing their victory. But as soon as Ellie reaches you, your nerves fade away enough to enjoy her presence. You can’t help but wonder where she put her new favorite little robot - she doesn’t let them go easily.

 

“I told you that you didn’t have to wait in the stands, Y/N,” Ellie laughs with ease, “You’re always welcome to join us over here.”

 

“But I’m not part of the team,” you protest weakly as she scoffs, waving your concern off.

 

“You’re wearing the Arlington uniform like the rest of us, nobody would’ve known and the team loves you, they would’ve covered for you if anyone questioned something.”

 

You hope that the team isn’t the only one who loves you. Ellie nudges you lightly, a faint flush on her cheeks.

 

“It would’ve been nice for you to have been closer to me when I crushed the competitors.”

 

Your arm falls around her shoulders easily, bringing her close into a side hug. You can feel her lean into you, her weight perfect against yours. 

  
“I’ll always be cheering for you, Ellie, whether I’m in the stands or watching your competitions on the TV.”

 

You squeeze her momentarily before gently shoving her off with a light laugh, “Now shoo, you stink of oil and sweat.”

 

“You don’t smell too good either, Y/N,” Ellie sticks out her tongue in a teasing manner before her expression changes into something more mischievous, as she eyes her other teammates, “But if we leave now, we can have the dorms’ baths all to ourselves. These guys will be out celebrating all night.”

 

“What do you know, your genius ideas go beyond just robotics.”

 

**_#_ **

 

Ellie is right - she usually is, even when she’s not. With the robotics team still out celebrating and everyone else in the dorms either out partying, studying or fast asleep, the dorm bathrooms are empty. There’s no one there to see the way that you and Ellie sneak into one of the baths together, joyful yet mischievous looks being exchanged between the two of you. Your bags full of your clothes and necessities are tossed carelessly over your shoulders.

 

As hot water begins to fill one of the tubs, you’re thankful for the extravagance of Arlington Academy - including how large and comfortable the communal bath is. You turn your back to Ellie as you undress, cringing at the way some of the fabric clings to your skin and you hope that you don’t look (or smell) so bad that Ellie would change her mind. 

 

By the time you turn around, Ellie is already undressed and in the now-full tub. The clear water leaves little to the imagination and you can see the slightly disoriented image of her bare skin underneath the water’s surface. You’re not sure what she put in the bath water, but you can smell the sweetness of it from where you stand. She winks at you and dips below the water’s surface for a moment before emerging like a mermaid breaking through the surface of an ocean. It’s not majestic, if anything it’s goofy. But you can’t help but think she still looks beautiful, even as she wipes the water from her eyes with a laugh.

 

Your hands tremble as you slip in behind her in the tub. Your body relaxes, seemingly taking a deep breath, and you wonder if it’s because of the water and its perfume or because of the way Ellie leans into you, resting the back of her head on your chest. You hesitate, slowly putting your arms around her waist. She doesn’t complain and with a smile, you lean back to enjoy the relaxing water.

 

“We should’ve put bubbles in it,” Ellie speaks up softly and you peek your eyes open to see her staring up in wonder at the ceiling. “We could’ve made beards.”

 

“Just relax,” you urge her, “Now’s not the time to wonder about the  _ what ifs _ and  _ should’ve.” _

 

She leans her head back enough to look at you, sticking her tongue out as she makes a face. You laugh and playfully splash water at her, causing her to giggle. 

 

“I can’t help it, I’m bored…”

 

“Bored, mm?” You hum and sit up a bit better in the tub, just enough to lean over to grab the brush from her bag. 

 

She gets the message and she adjusts her spot, leaning forward so her hair dips into the water between the two of you. 

  
“Baths are good and all,” she explains as you gather her hair into your hands, running the brush gently through its tangles, “But even as a kid, I could never just, take a bath. My parents had to always make sure I had toys with me, otherwise I would just jump out and run around naked.”

 

You snort a bit at the image that comes to your mind, but you’re sure that she would’ve been a cute kid. Though her hair is wet, it’s still soft in your hands. You’re not sure how she manages to keep it in such soft, healthy condition with how many times she dyes it. But you still admire it, envy it, even. 

 

“We can make it a bit more fun.”   
  


Your suggestion takes even you by surprise, but Ellie just seems amused as she lets out a small hum. 

 

“I think I know what you have in mind, Y/N.”   
  


Gently, you move her hair to the side, exposing the skin of her upper back and neck. You’re not imagining the way that she tilts her head to open it up to you even more. One hand rests on her shoulder, holding her hair over as the other slips around her waist, resting on the soft skin of her stomach. 

 

“Do you now,” you whisper to her ear and she shivers against you. 

 

Wet skin feels strange against your lips, but you welcome it and cherish it. Her skin is soft and tender, smooth and enticing. Your lips wander across her neck, lingering in the spots that make soft groans escape her mouth. You smile against her skin as you travel down her neck toward her back, paying special attention to her shoulder. 

 

She trembles underneath you, but never once does she pull away and you know that for as long as she will have you, she never will.


End file.
